My Little Girl
by TangoAida
Summary: AU: New parents Blaine and Kurt sing a song to their newborn daughter, Iris Kate.  Set to the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.  One-shot.  My first Glee story, so be nice, please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee or the song My Little Girl. Both belong to their respected owners. I can say that I do own the plot and my original character of Iris Kate Anderson-Hummel. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: I was listening to this song the other day and thus, the idea for this story came about. Sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated anything, but life got in the way and things have been a little crazy here.

Summary: AU: New parents Blaine and Kurt sing a song to their newborn daughter, Iris Kate. Set to the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. One-shot. My first Glee story, so be nice, please.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and smiled. The two of them exited the adoption agency with their new daughter – eight-week-old Iris Kate, named after Blaine's grandmother and Kurt's favorite Broadway actress. Iris' mother had been a drug addict and had given up her baby shortly after she was born. Luckily, the baby showed no signs of being affected by the drugs that ran through her mother's system.<p>

"She's perfect." Kurt whispered as he placed Iris in her crib. Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, drawing his partner close. They exited the nursery and went to do their own things.

"Kurt, I'm going to the store. Call me if you need anything." Blaine told the other man. Kurt nodded and buried his nose in a baby book.

"Love you." Kurt called as the door closed. He smiled and went to make something to eat. He was in the middle of deciding when he heard the monitor go off. He rushed into the nursery and found Iris lying on her back, screaming her lungs out.

_Sounds like Rachel _Kurt thought to himself as he picked up his daughter and held her, hoping that her crying would come to an end.

"Shh, it's okay." Kurt whispered, bringing the baby over to the changing table. He carefully and surgically removed Iris' soiled diaper and replaced it with a fresh one. Iris cooed happily as Kurt placed her back in the crib.

At that moment, Blaine entered the house, carrying an armload of groceries. Kurt rushed to help him and also helped put the groceries away.

"Did she make any noise?" Blaine asked, nodding to the nursery.

"Just made some fuss over her dirty diaper." Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and was about to kiss Kurt back when Iris began her crying.

"I'll go." Blaine volunteered, walking to the nursery. He smiled and saw his daughter wrapped in a soft pink blanket, her dark hair noticeable against her light-colored skin. "Hi sweetie."

Blaine picked Iris up and brought her to the kitchen so that he could make her a bottle.

"Honey, could you hold her for a minute?" Blaine asked, getting formula out of the fridge and poured half of it into a bottle. Kurt held his little girl and watched Blaine feed her the bottle.

That night, Blaine and Kurt got very little sleep – most of it was tending to Iris.

"Honey, I have an idea." Kurt told Blaine, going to the nursery. Blaine muttered something and fell against the pillow. Kurt smiled and entered the nursery, hearing Iris crying loudly. "Shh, it's all right. Daddy's here. It's fine."

Kurt brought Iris over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, holding Iris in his arms. He had heard a song on the radio that he loved and hoped that Iris would love it, too.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you already know_

_I remember I though you looked like an angel  
>Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger  
>Since the day you were born<em>

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_." Kurt sang. Just then, Iris stopped her crying. Kurt smiled and placed her back in her crib, kissing the top of her forehead and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was enjoying his day out, but he wanted to get back to his family. He exited the coffee shop where he met Rachel, Finn and their daughter Darcy. He then took a cab home, anxious to spend some time with Iris. Blaine had spent the entire day with her and now it was Daddy Kurt's turn. They had started calling each other Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt.<p>

"What did you do?" Kurt scolded the four-year-old. She squealed and ran as fast as her pudgy legs would carry her. Kurt saw that she had doodled all over the walls and part of Blaine.

"Honey, it's okay. The paint will wash right off." Blaine assured Kurt, kissing his cheek. Iris peeked out from between Blaine's legs and shot Kurt a crooked smile. Kurt smiled and picked her up.

"How was it with her today?" Kurt asked as he put Iris down for a nap.

"We had fun – I made her some cereal and let her watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. After that, we played My Little Pony and dress up." Blaine told Kurt as they exited Iris' room.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
>Could melt my heart of stone<br>Now look at you, I've turned around  
>And you're almost grown<em>

Kurt decided to do Iris' nighttime routine while Blaine went to an emergency Warblers rehearsal. He was now the choir director at Dalton, while Kurt worked with a children's Broadway center.

"I love you." Kurt whispered to Iris as he closed her door half way. He saw her sleeping in the moonlight, a favorite stuffed animal hugged close to her chest.

"Daddy, I love you more." Kurt heard Iris whisper as he walked away. Kurt smiled and fixed him and Blaine some dinner, knowing that his handsome husband would be hungry after some serious singing.

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
>In the moonlight at your door<br>As I walk away, I hear you say  
>'Daddy, I love you more'<em>

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine smiled as eighteen-year-old Iris entered the house for the first time since leaving for college. The smell of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, pies and her other favorite scents filled her nose as she took off her coat and placed it on the hook by the door.<p>

"Hello?" Iris called into the house, motioning for her boyfriend – twenty-two-year-old Riley Thomas – to come into the house.

"Baby girl!" Kurt squealed, hugging Iris. Blaine smiled and waited to hug his angel until Kurt was finished. Blaine held out his arms and Iris walked right into them.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine told his daughter. Iris felt herself blush as she pulled away.

"Dads, this is my boyfriend – Riley." Iris introduced her dads to her boyfriend. Both men eyed Riley suspiciously and asked him tough and uncomfortable questions at dinner and dessert. Iris felt her ears turn pink, just like Kurt's did when he was embarrassed.

Kurt and Blaine decided that this Riley character wasn't to be trusted. Little did they know that they were right. Iris came home for Christmas break a completely different person – she was shy, reserved and spent most of her break in her bedroom. The other part was spent in the music room, sitting at the piano. Blaine decided to find out what was happening to their little girl.

"He broke up with me!" Iris sobbed. Blaine frowned and held Iris, hoping that she would be alright.

"Baby, you don't need a man in your life right now. You're eighteen – plenty of time to get to know someone special." Blaine told her, wiping the tears out of Iris' hazel eyes. She smiled and hugged Blaine back, knowing that he was right.

_Someday, some boy will come  
>And ask me for your hand<br>But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
>He's the half that makes you whole<br>_

_He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
>I know he'll say that he's in love<br>He won't be good enough_

A year later, Iris fell in love with the perfect gentleman. His name was Emmet and he treated Iris with all the respect she deserved. Blaine and Kurt absolutely loved him and loved the way he treated Iris.

One day, while Iris and Kurt were out, Emmet decided to ask Blaine for Iris' hand in marriage. Blaine didn't even hesitate – he knew that Emmet would treat Iris well.

Two years later, Iris and Emmet were married and decided to wait until both of them found decent jobs until they started a family.

A year later, Iris, Emmet, Blaine, Kurt and Emmet's moms – Deb and Amy – were in the delivery room. Iris was about ready to give birth – she was close and was waiting for the moment to start pushing.

Twenty-two hours later, Iris held her little girl in her arms. Emmet kissed the top of Iris' head and looked at their daughter.

"What's her name?" Deb asked, holding Amy's hand lovingly, just like what Blaine was doing with Kurt.

"We decided to name her Samantha Elizabeth Cooper." Iris answered, her voice weak. Kurt and Blaine kissed the top of Iris' head and exited the room, followed by Amy and Deb. They decided to let the new family bond for a while.

"She's so beautiful." Emmet told Iris as he watched her nurse Samantha.

"She really is." Iris said, kissing the top of Samantha's head.

That evening, Iris was sleeping when Samantha began crying. Emmet got up from beside Iris and held his daughter.

He carried her to the rocking chair in the far corner. He fed her a bottle and rocked her as he sang.

"_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_." Emmet sang softly. When he was finished singing, he put Samantha back in her basinet before climbing in next to Iris. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, dreaming about their wonderful families and friends. Iris dreamt of her wonderful and supportive fathers, while Emmet dreamt about his caring and supportive mothers.

_There's only us, there's only this  
>Forget regret or life is yours to miss<br>No other path, no other way  
>No day but today.<em>


End file.
